


Those Who Play Together, Lay Together

by Mono_D_Duo, Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, Spanking, Stripping, Underage Sex, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: After getting forcibly quarantined after a mission, Naruto is left bored out of his mind all on his own. Then, out of nowhere, Kiba knocks on his door, a new game he'd wanted in hand that he forgot he asked him to get while he was away. Now they're stuck together as Kiba had ignored all the warning signs erected around Naruto's building and entered the infected zone. Now, with only, each other as company, they do as hormonal teenage boys do.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143
Collections: Sin Corps





	Those Who Play Together, Lay Together

Those Who Play Together, Lay Together

Naruto sighed, throwing himself back on his couch, tossing his game controller to the side, utterly bored with everything. Being in quarantine sucked, it absolutely sucked. It wasn’t his fault he got exposed to a potentially deadly virus while on a mission in the Land of Iron and accidentally exposed his entire apartment building to said potentially deadly virus, not one bit!

Yet here he was, completely alone and not allowed to talk with anyone from the outside. He wondered how long he’d be left there, all alone. Maybe new flavors of ramen would be invented during his incarceration, or maybe the village would realize that he was best fit for the title of Hokage and induct him the second he was cleared. He smiled at the thought, especially since it would mean that cranky old granny would be booted out onto her alcoholic ass. She hadn’t been scary when they realized he was carrying the virus, she was utterly hellish! Naruto had never been so scared for his life before. One minute he’d been relaxing in his bed, getting ready for his post-mission ritual of eating a case of ramen, when all of a sudden he’d heard everyone being evacuated. Except him. A scroll had been tossed into his window explaining that something strange had been found in his blood, which they’d discovered in the mandatory blood test that had to be whenever a shinobi came back from a mostly unfamiliar territory, which included the reclusive Land of Iron. Tsunade’s lecture about him not staying in the hospital until the blood test came back had been utterly terrifying.

That was why, when there was a knock on his door, a flash of hope sparked through him. He thought someone was coming to deliver the good news that he was virus-free, but when he answered the door, all he saw was Kiba, grinning at him toothily.

"Oi, Naruto, check it out.’’ Kiba reached into his grey jacket and pulled out an unopened video game. The plastic seal still on it. "Shinobi Striker, just like you asked.’’ He pushed the game into Naruto’s chest as he walked into his small apartment. "It cost 500 Ryu, so I expect to get every penny back.’’ He tossed the hood of his jacket back as he plopped his ass down on the blonde’s couch and propped his feet up onto his old and worn coffee table. "What’s up with walls around your apartment? Is the place finally getting renovated?’’

Naruto stared at him, his jaw dropped as he struggled to find the right words. “Wha- renovated!?” He said incredulously. “No, it’s not being fucking renovated, Dog Breath! I’m under quarantine because of some stupid virus I picked up in the Land of Iron!” He shouted, his chest heaving, utterly floored by the display of absolute stupidity. “There were signs out there telling everyone to keep out! Trust me, I know cos I haven’t spoken to anyone in over half a day.”

"Huh?! You’re sick?!’’ Kiba recoiled like a cat dumped in a bucket water. Jumping off the couch and away from Naruto as he held his jacket over his face. "Why the HELL did you open the door then moron!’’ Keeping his distance from the whiskered boy, he attempted to circle the room to get to the door and leave.

"I’m getting the hell out of-!!’’

“Oh no you don’t!” A booming voice shouted. Naruto let out a girlish yell and cowered behind Kiba when the commanding, forceful voice of Tsunade Senju burst into the room. Even in a hazmat suit, the Hokage’s ire was palpable. She glared at Kiba, who was trying to back away but was blocked by the cowering Naruto.

“You just entered a quarantined zone and exposed yourself to an as-of-yet unknown virus. Why you would ignore the sign and barriers is beyond me but you can no longer leave this building until a vaccine is made. Do you understand, Kiba Inuzuka?” She demanded, pointing a gloved hand at the trembling, tattooed boy.

“Y-yes Hokage-sama!” He said, saluting the peeved woman.

“Good, and if either of you even thinks of leaving this zone, it’s your asses that’ll pay.” With that, she left, mutterings of “idiot” and “foolish” following her as she slammed the door behind her.

“I, I guess we’re roomies now.” Naruto said with a chuckle, glad that someone else had been the receiving end of Tsunade's anger.

Kiba spun on his heel and whacked the boy upside the head. "This ain’t funny you idiot! Because of you, I could die now or something! Why the hell did you open the door?!’’ He snarled while shaking the smaller boy like he was a kid’s toy.

After having shaken his anger out on Naruto, he let the no doubt dizzy blonde back down on his feet. "I wanted to go home to relax, not be stuck in a small apartment with your dumb ass. Ugh, why did I have to be a nice guy?’’ Kiba bemoaned as he palmed his face.

After a moment he just let out a dismal sigh and plopped down on Naruto’s couch again. "Well, we might as well play that game since I’m stuck here.’’

Naruto giggled, vaulting over the back of the couch and landing next to Kiba. “Thanks for picking it up for me, I wasn’t sure it’d be in stock when I got back.” He took the game from his friend and slotted it into the console, sat back down and waited for it to boot up.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Kiba sighed, watching out of the side of his eye as Naruto bent over to put the game in. The blond’s plump rear really filled out the pajama shorts he was wearing, so much so that Kiba almost had the urge to smack it and watch it bounce. Wasn’t like the knucklehead wouldn’t deserve it, given how he stranded him in the apartment with him for the foreseeable future.

Naruto sunk back into the couch, handing a second controller to Kiba. “By the way, I’ve been practicing on the last game for the last ten hours, so you better believe it when I say I’m gonna kick your ass!” He boasted.

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes as the game loaded. "You’re such a bum Naruto. No wonder your ass is so fat if you sit for ten hours playing video games. All that ramen doesn’t help either.’’ He snarked as he swiped his thumb across his throat. Grabbing his controller he chose player one. 

"Turn on the gore cheat code, it’s the same from the last game. I want to see you bleed.’’

“Tch, whatever, mutt-boy.” Naruto said as he turned on the aforementioned gore cheat. He went into free-play mode, and since Naruto had played every previous game in the series, he’d automatically unlocked most of the characters.

Playing rounds of three, they went back and forth for over an hour, both of them eager to edge a decisive victory over the other. Soon both boys had each won five rounds with Kiba snatching the very last one by a hair’s breadth. They both fell back into the cushions, slightly out of breath.

“This is just getting repetitive,” Kiba said, leaning forward on his knees. His grey jacket had long since been tossed to the floor, his toned chest and abs visible through his mesh vest. “Sure, the graphics are better, the movements are more fluid, there’s an actual sense of gravity and weight, and they brought back wall-running, but how about we make this even more interesting?” He asked, shooting the blond a wily smirk.

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking?” Naruto asked, smirking back, always eager to take on a bet.

"Hn. Next game, the loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do. For the rest of the time we got to stay quarantined. No second chances, no double or nothing. Anything goes. You up for it, loser?’’ Kiba taunted. He was eager to get his Alpha instincts running again. You could only play a video game for so long before it got boring, and he wanted to play through the story on his own. So the best next thing in his mind was to have some fun at the expense of the only other guy in the quarantine zone.

“Hell yeah!” Naruto declared, a renewed vigor surging through him. He’d wanted the chance to humiliate the dog-boy for ages; for every snarky insult, every prank, and jeer, he wanted vengeance, and now that very same guy was offering it to him on a silver platter. “You’re going down, Inuzuka!” Naruto grinned as he picked up his controller again, hunching over and getting into “serious-gamer-mode” as he called it.

“Tch. I was about to say the same thing, goldilocks.’’ Kiba could feel his hands start to sweat as his excitement rose. With a click of a button, they started the match that would determine one of their fates.

Their characters clashed on the screen as the sound of button mashing filled the room. It was an even battle at first as they showed off their skills with timed blocking and counter-attacking. But Kiba had an animal instinct to fight and he began to score more hits and brutal combos.

“You’re choking, Naruto!” Kiba taunted as he watched his Chakra bar slowly fill. If he could get his ultimate jutsu, the other boy was done.

Naruto gulped, his fingers mashing away in a desperate attempt to put some distance between them, but it wasn’t enough! The barrier of the arena only allowed him to go so far and now he was literally backed into a corner as Kiba gathered enough chakra and dashed into him, performing his ultimate jutsu and wiping out what remained of his health!

He was speechless, only able to gawk at the big “K.O.” that enveloped the screen as Kiba’s character did a victory pose, smirking at him as if it knew what it had just done.

"YEAH! Take that to the bank, Uzumaki! Yes!’’ Kiba pumped his fist before turning to set his devilish brown eyes on his classmate’s face. "You know what that means, right? You’re mine.’’ He shoved Naruto by the shoulder as he let out a deep laugh.

He tossed his controller onto the coffee table before hopping off the couch. "And I already know the first thing that I want.’’ He made a short jerk of his head. "Get up and take off your pants. It’s wedgie time, dork.’’

Naruto flushed, recoiling with indignance. “N-no way!” He said, standing and ready to fight. “I ain’t letting you give me a wedgie, bones-for-brains!” He said, balling his hands into fists.

"Don’t be such a freaking wimp. You lost fair and square. You agreed to the bet.’’ He glowered at Naruto. "Take off your pants Naruto. Or I’ll give you something ten times worse than a little old wedgie.’’

Naruto swallowed a mouthful of spit, sensing no exaggeration from the taller boy. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath and, with deep red cheeks, hooked his thumbs into his shorts and pushed them down to his ankles. He closed his eyes, dreading what Kiba would say about his tighty-whities. He cupped his hands over his cock, hoping it wouldn’t begin to spring up now that he was somewhat exposed.

Kiba watched gleefully as Naruto stood in front of him in just some lame-ass tighty-whities. "Oi, that’s not what I told you to do dumbass. I said take them off, not drop them.’’

He stepped up to Naruto and yanked his hands away from his crotch. "Quit covering yourself too and open your eyes. Cute briefs though, tough guy~.’’ He grabbed his waistband and pulled it back before letting it go to snap against his skin.

Naruto yipped and flushed an even deeper shade of red. Stepping out of the shorts and keeping his hands at his sides, he watched as Kiba circled around him, dreading what the other boy was gonna do to him. “Just get it over with!” He demanded with a stomp of his foot, giving a small squeak when he felt Kiba’s palm slap into the side of his bare leg, leaving a pink, smarting print in its place.

"Don’t whine like such a kid. It’s like you wanna stay as one forever.’’

Despite his teasing, Kiba sank both hands down the back of Naruto’s underwear to tightly grip his waistband before slowly pulling up. "I’m going to take my time. Once I’m done with you, you’re going to be tasting cotton in the back of your mouth.’’

Naruto cringed as he felt Kiba’s fingers touch the top of his bare butt, but the sensation of his undies beginning to ride up his crack filled him with utter dread. Kiba was going slow. The wait was more agonizing than the wedgie itself. The minutes ticked by as more and more of his plump cheeks were exposed, Kiba occasionally giving a harsh tug to remind him of the dire situation.

Naruto was on the verge of tears. It was so humiliating. At least, when Kiba finally pulled the underwear up in a harsh, quick move, lifting him off the ground, he thought it would be over soon.

"Eat it, nerd!’’ The tattooed teen laughed as he held the blonde pipsqueak off the ground by a good foot before dropping him down to his feet only to yank him up again. "Bouncing wedgie time!’’ Kiba laughed as he bounced poor Naruto by his baby boy undies. The material carving into his ass crack and the fabric stretching up his back. Switching to one hand he gave two stinging swats to his ass to really humiliate him.

Naruto cried out through gritted teeth when he felt two stinging swats blister his bottom. “Kiba!” He said involuntarily. Squirming and writing as the fabric of his underwear jumped up deep into his crack. Now he hoped that Kiba didn’t stop, because if he stopped he’d have to face him, and if he did that, Kiba would see the hard-on now straining the front of his briefs, and that would be far more mortifying than any swat to the butt.

“Ya know, you really do have a cute little ass.” Kiba chuckled as he held Naruto a foot off the floor. “For all the crap I gave you earlier, it really is a pert little thing, almost like a girl’s.”

He basked in the utter humiliation that comment bore onto his friend, emphasizing the feeling by reaching out and squeezing the right cheek. He bit his lip. “Shit.” He thought, kneading the soft flesh for a few seconds more. “It’s so soft and warm, so...spankable.” 

Kiba gave Naruto’s ass a firm squeeze before slapping it nice and hard again. "Now let’s see if I can turn this into an atomic wedgie.’’ He taunted as he bent Naruto over and spun him around so he could put his head between his legs. Holding him in that position he grabbed each leg hole and yanked with all his strength before easing up and yanking hard again. He needed to stretch a lot of fabric out if he wanted to be able to snap the waistband over his head.

It took a couple of minutes of yanking and straining but Kiba had gotten at least three feet of stretched-out material to work with. So he let Naruto’s head out from between his legs as he gave one final hard pull to yank the fabric over his forehead and down to his nose, letting it snap into place. "Wedgie complete!”

Naruto struggled to keep quiet and not scream the apartment down. The wedgie burned! He clenched the fabric of Kiba’s pants in his fists, trying to keep himself composed as the waistband of his underwear snapped over his face. He didn’t even care that practically his whole ass was on display or that his balls and cock were being constrained to death, he just wanted the pain between his cheeks to end.

“Kiba, please!” He begged, trembling and close to sobbing, a few stray tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Hahaha, man you look like such a loser Naruto! You should see yourself!’’ Kiba taunted as he bent over laughing at the poor blonde. He walked around the boy giggling and snickering as he took in the sight of his naked twin moons. "You know what, I think I got the perfect follow up to this.’’ Kiba grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him to the couch where he sat down and yanked him over his lap.

“I’m going to beat your ass raw, Uzumaki.’

He gripped and squeezed his split buns before lifting his hand and slamming it down, hard. Unlike a reasonable adult who would be careful with how hard they struck, Kiba used all his strength to beat Naruto’s ass. And with the big biceps and built shoulders he had, he could generate a lot of power.

Naruto was taken aback by his new position over Kiba’s lap, and even more so by the sudden, burning sting that he laid into his bare backside.

“Kiba! Kiba! Stop!” He pleaded, pounding at the other boy’s leg with his fists as he kicked his legs out. It hurt more than the burn between his cheeks, but even that was nothing compared to the utter and total humiliation he would feel if Kiba actually spanked him, especially if he realized Naruto was hard as a rock and leaking precum from his small cock.

The brunette grabbed the thin slide of fabric coming out of Naruto’s buttcheeks and yanked on it as he beat the color red into his plump ass. "If you beg and say please then I might let you go easy. But you’ll have to sound genuine.’’Kiba teased as he smacked Naruto’s sit spots and thighs so they matched his bright red and pink ass.

Shifting his knee to prop Naruto’s ass up higher, he felt it come in contact with something firm and phallic.’’Wait..is Naruto HARD? Ooh my god! That’s perfect!’’

“Dude, are you getting OFF on this? Kiba asked with a laugh. "I can feel your boner against my leg!

Naruto wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He didn’t even give a response, he just hiccuped and sobbed as the combined sting of his smarting cheeks and burning crack coalesced into one big pain in the ass!

“N-no! It-it just happens!” He said, hoping honesty might get him somewhere with Kiba. “Please stop! Please! It hurts!” He begged and begged, willing to do or say nearly anything to get out of this. “I’ll, I’ll be good for the rest of the quarantine just please stop spanking me!”

As he pleaded, Naruto felt his stomach drop as a stream of precum began to drip from his cock, noticeably leaking through the fabric of his briefs.

"You sure that I should stop? You’re leaking like a hose through your underwear dude. So you’re clearly enjoying this.’’ Despite his own words, he knew that he couldn’t beat away on Naruto’s ass for too long or he’d leave him bruised. So instead he slapped his ass cheeks twenty times as fast and hard as he could before coming to a stop.

"There, now that’s one bright red ass.’’ Kiba squeezed his burning cheeks, one at a time before letting them go. "You can get up and un-do that wedgie. And you can strip off the rest of your clothes too while you’re at it.’’

Naruto only heard the words “get up” and “undo”, so the second Kiba’s touchy-feely hand lifted away and his hold over him relinquished, he stood as quickly as he could, pushed his underwear over his head and slowly pulled the fabric out from between his clenched, red, pained buttcheeks. He hissed in relief when the now ruined underwear was completely out of his crack, but now he had a new problem other than his rock hard erection blatantly tenting his briefs, which were only staying around his waist because he held them there. 

The final words of Kiba’s condition to be let up finally hit home. “Please don’t make me get naked.” He begged, unable to look the other boy in the eye, toeing the carpet.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto’s meekness. You would think that after enough humiliation he would get used to it. Plus, he was tired of repeating himself at this point. "Okay.’’ He said simply. His hands darted out, grabbed Naruto’s underwear, and yanked them down to his ankles. "I’ll do it for you. Now hurry it up and take the rest off. From now on you’re staying nude unless I say so.’’

His eyes drifted down. "Heh, that really is ‘Naruto Jr’ huh?’’ he teased as he gave the small penis a little flick.

Naruto flushed an even deeper red, a stream of precum dribbling out of his tip as Kiba flicked it. With trembling hands he gripped the hem of the t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor as his closed fists hovered to at least try to cover his rock hard dick.

“There we go.” Kiba whistled, circling the naked boy, his own half-hard member swelling at the sight. He laid another searing spank into Naruto’s backside. The way the blond flinched and cowered made him salivate, his predatory instincts rearing their vicious head.

With a smirk, Kiba got to his knees behind Naruto, placed a hand on each of his cherry-red cheeks, and spread them, showing off the other boy’s pink, winking hole.

"Even you know that my clan has a close relationship with dogs and wolves. We share a lot of traits that help us work well together. We also have the unique genetic ability to speak and understand what these animals say, kinda like a kekkei genkai. You might just hear the barking, but to us, we hear them speak just like anyone else. We also share the same class system. Alphas, Betas, and Omega’s.’’

Kiba licked his lips as he pressed his thumbs against Naruto’s pink hole, spreading it open so he could look inside. "If there’s one thing that I’ve noticed. The ones who bark the loudest often are the weakest. That makes you the biggest bitch of them all Naruto. You’re a purebred Omega. You drool at the idea of being manhandled and used. That’s why you’re so damn hard right now. I bet that’s the reason you always wanted to be rivals with Sasuke. Cus you loved it when he kicked your ass.’’ His right hand let go of Naruto’s ass, reached around and wrapped around his cock. "Unless you got another reason for being so damn horny.’’ He teased before leaning in and licking that pink delicious hole.

A piercing shiver was sent through Naruto’s body! The new, electrifying feeling of Kiba’s hand tightly fisting his weeping cocklet combined with the wet, alien sensation of a tongue slipping between his cheeks and up his butt made him tremble and moan like nothing before. His body couldn’t take so many new things at once. He came into Kiba’s fist, shooting a load of watery cum onto the other’s fingers, letting out a strangled moan as he did so, thrusting his hips back and forth to get as much friction for his member as possible.

“K-Kiba!” He moaned as he spilled his cum, his body turning to jelly.

Kiba pulled his mouth out from between Naruto’s cheeks in surprise and shock. "You came just from that? Just one touch to your dick and ass made you cum?’’ Kiba pumped Naruto’s cock a few times before standing up and licking up the mess made on his hand while he turned him around.

"Are you just a quick shooter, or am I just special?’’ He whispered lustfully.

Naruto refused to open his eyes, he just shook his head while wishing he could just disappear. “Please stop!” He hiccuped. “I promise to do as you say but please stop doing that!” He begged. “It feels...weird! And I…I don’t know why it’s happening!” He opened his eyes to look dead at Kiba. “Why is it happening?” He sounded desperate, to the point that Kiba was actually confused. Did Naruto not know anything about sex?

"Hey hey...calm down Naruto. Just relax for a second.’’ Kiba shushed as he placed his hands on Naruto’s shoulders. "You know about sex right? And masturbation? That wasn’t your first orgasm was it?’’ He asked softly, a hint of real worry in his brown eyes.

“An orgasm?” He asked, looking down but nonetheless calmed by Kiba’s gentle contact. He could tell when someone was fucking with him, and right now he could tell he was being serious, even if he’d just been a complete dick.

Kiba could feel the sweat drop sliding down his forehead. "That was your first orgasm? Really?’’ He whispered woefully. Out of EVERYONE he thought Naruto would know what masturbation was. Hell he had that dumb sexy jutsu of his! "Oh my god. I gave you your first sexual experience.’’

“I’ve...I’ve had that thing happen before,” Naruto said, eyes downcast. “I’d wake up with the white stuff is in my underwear, and sometimes my dick gets stiff and I hafta rub it to make it go down, but it’s never felt like, like...like what you did.” He trailed off, his blush deepening with every passing word.

Kiba fought the urge to facepalm himself. "So you have jerked off before. But you just didn’t know what you were doing. Jeez, you’re such a dork Naruto.’’ Kiba muttered as he dragged his hand down his face. Shaking his head he grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him over to his bed. “Lay down, I’ll tell you what masturbation is.’’ He gave Naruto’s ass a firm slap to get him moving.

Naruto squeaked as another firey spank seared into his already burning behind. He didn’t feel like annoying Kiba anymore, and he’d already promised to do as the bet bid him and be obedient for the rest of the quarantine.

He lay down on his bed, hands fumbling with the quilt as he waited for Kiba to start whatever it was he was about to do. He’d called it “masturbating”. Naruto wondered if it had something to do with the white stuff shooting out of his cock.

Kiba plopped down on the bed by Naruto’s feet. "Move your legs.’’ He ordered as he spread the blonde’s legs apart so he could scoot closer to his dick. Blushing a little, the tattooed teen pointed to Naruto’s cock. "When you jack off, that’s called masturbation. It feels good because you’re having sex with yourself. And when you cum, or have an orgasm, you shoot that ‘white stuff’. That white stuff is called semen. When you fuck a girl in her pussy, you shoot your sperm and it makes a baby if you impregnate her. That’s the basics of sex and masturbation. Following me so far?’’

“Yeah, kinda,” Naruto said. He always wondered why his sexy jutsu had such an effect on grown men. He knew it did something, something they liked and were obviously ashamed of, and now it was all becoming clear. “The white stuff makes a baby, and that’s how a lady gets pregnant?” He asked, still not used to the sight of Kiba kneeling between his spread legs.

Kiba wrapped his fist around Naruto’s cock for a second time and slowly pumped his spent shaft. "Yeah, basically. But sex can be more complicated. You can be gay or lesbian, or bisexual. Which means you’re into boys and girls. Everyone has a sexuality.’’ He gazed into Naruto’s blue eyes as his other hand gently fondled his balls.

“If you’re gay, some boys like getting fucked in their ass. Or their ass played with like you did.’’ The hand holding Naruto’s balls slid down between his cheeks and rubbed his little pink hole between his cheeks. "Do you think you’re gay?’’ 

Naruto thought about it. He never really knew that liking other boys was even an option. He always just thought he had to like girls, like Sakura. And he did think she was pretty, she was, but then there was Sasuke too. He’d shared a kiss with Sasuke, albeit accidentally, and for a whole week afterwards he’d been waking up to sticky underwear.

“I think...I think I like both?” He said, a sweet pressure building up in his lower half as Kiba played with his cock, balls and hole, the latter twitching as it was poked. “What did you say that was?”

"It means you’re bisexual. Same as me.’’ Kiba admitted with a wolfish smirk. He rubbed his fingers over Naruto’s pucker a bit firmer while stroking his cock a bit faster. "Since we’re going to be stuck in here for who knows how long, how about we experiment a bit? You’re pretty cute for a class clown. And I can teach you all about sex too.’’

Naruto arched his back and spread his legs even more as Kiba began to play more roughly with his back entrance. “How-how do you know so much about this? We’re the same age?” He asked, refraining from stroking his standing, leaking, pulsing, aching member.

“Tch, Shino and Hinata,” Kiba answered with a grin. “Course, Ma gave me the talk I just gave you years ago, I only really got the chance to try things out after getting onto a team. Moreso with Shino though, he’s got it going under all those clothes and is more open-minded. Hinata’s more of a prude. Not surprising when you see how stuck up those Hyuuga’s are. Never got more than a feel of her chest. Shino though, like, whoa, the guy’s more wild that you’d think just lookin’ at him.” As Kiba reminisced on his times with his teammates, he barely noticed when he pushed his finger halfway into Naruto, the blond tightening around him almost instantly.

Naruto bit his fist to keep from screaming out. He’d never felt anything so deep inside him before. It felt hot and electric, like the instant before he shot out white stuff but this lasted much longer. He could feel something wet slick out of him, coating the dog-boy’s intruding finger.

“K-Kiba!” He groaned, his toes curling and chest heaving. “What’s, what’s happening?”

Kiba was wondering the same thing as he felt something wet and warm soak his finger. For a moment he assumed the worst as he pulled it out, but instead saw a shiny clear substance that smelled heavenly despite being a good distance away from his nose. "I...don’t know,’’ Kiba admitted as he brought his finger to his nose and sniffed again. It smelt like honey almost. Opening his mouth he hesitated as he tasted the liquid.

“Mmm!’’ His brown eyes were blown open as he reveled in the taste of Naruto’s slick. "This is slick! What the hell dude, when I said you were an omega I didn’t mean it for real.’’ If he had a tail it would have been wagging as he inserted his finger back into Naruto’s ass. He swirled his finger around to get more of that slick on his finger before pulling it back out and licking it clean again.

Naruto drooled and moaned, the speed with which Kiba pulled out and reinserted his digit too much for his inexperienced body to take. “An—an Omega?” He asked breathlessly, clenching his cheeks around his friend’s finger as he removed it again..

“Fuck, that’s delicious!’’ Kiba growled, licking his finger clean. And it made him really fucking horny too! Every drop just fanned the flames of lust in his body. "Roll over on your belly,’’ He ordered swiftly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Naruto could barely feel his legs but managed eventually to flip himself onto his stomach, his erection leaking onto his covers as Kiba forced his legs apart and pulled the sore, red cheeks as far apart as they could go.

“Kiba, what are you—” He was cut off by an amazing, tight, hot feeling spreading through his lower half when Kiba shoved his face between his chubby cheeks and stuck his tongue deep into his soaking wet asshole.

"Mngh…’’ Kiba squeezed Naruto’s red globes to pull his ass towards his face as he licked his rectum clean with his thick tongue. The doggy ninja humped Naruto’s old mattress, grinding his leaking cock into the bed as his tongue fucked those velvet red wet walls.

Naruto threw his head back, bucking his hips back and forth, anything to stimulate the already intense, fiery sensations dancing through him! His cock spasmed and leaked, shooting a sticky load onto his duvet, but that did nothing to dim the fireworks going off around Kiba’s tongue.

“Kibaaa!” He moaned loudly, pushing his ass back into the other boy’s face in the hopes of prolonging this new, extravagant, world-changing feeling that was cascading like a tsunami through every fibre of his being. “Don’t, don’t stop!” He begged, feeling Kiba’s nails elongate into claws as they raked up and down his sides.

"Yes, yes, yes!’’ Kiba repeatedly shouted in his head as he drowned in the ecstasy of Naruto’s drug-like slick. He could feel himself losing himself to his Alpha desires and instincts. A sign of this being his now claw-like nails which he used to carefully drag across Naruto’s ribs and sides.

Growling between his friend's cheeks, Kiba pulled away and smacked Naruto’s already beaten rear over a dozen times. "You’re mine, omega,’’ He snarled as he landed one final hard spank to the boy's ass. Grabbing the bottom of his mesh shirt he tugged it off and tossed it aside before unbuttoning his pants and pushing down along with his red boxers, releasing his massive cock as he tossed his clothing aside.

Grabbing the base of his thick, six-inch cock, he slapped it against Naruto’s ass crack and let it rest against his lower back. "I’m going to plow your fat ass, you hear me Uzumaki?’’ Kiba snarled as he grabbed his blonde hair and yanked on it.

Naruto cried out in pain as Kiba roasted his already sore cheeks with those merciless, searing spanks. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the other boy had almost gone feral, his nails clawed, his fangs pronounced, his eyes narrowed in pure lust and his thick, veiny cock, which put Nauto’s to shame, stuck up, the thick, mushroom tip threatening to tear into his wet, dripping hole.

“K-Kiba?” He stuttered as his hair was tugged at, his head forced into the pillow as Kiba used his free hand to lift his hips. He was sure he knew what he was about to do, and a large part of Naruto didn’t want him to stop at all. In fact, seeing Kiba like that, naked and wild and ferocious, sent a wave of something new crashing through him, something that put his feelings about Sakura, and even Sasuke, to shame. “D-do it!” He yelled, his voice muffled. He fisted the covers, raised his hips and spread his legs, ready to take whatever the other gave him.  
Kiba growled and shoved his fat, pulsating cock between Naruto’s quivering cheeks until his broad mushroom tip pressed square into his wet, twitching butthole. "I’m gonna fuck you raw, bitch.’’ Pre-cum spilled from his weeping slit and dribbled onto Naruto’s hole, mixing with his honey-scented slick, forming a strong, pungent, musky smell that almost drove Kiba’s dog-like senses mad. Forcing Naruto’s face into the pillow, he pushed his way inside of the blond’s tight, burning hot canal!

Kiba watched with ragged breath as his thick cock slid into Naruto’s ass. "Ngh!’’ He thrusted hard and moaned like a mad beast as his balls slapped against Naruto’s ass, his tip quickly finding and pummeling Naruto’s untouched, unknown spot that made him scream like he was being murdered.

Naruto could see nothing but stars. Kiba was neither gentle nor slow with claiming Naruto’s virginity, plunging deep and fast into his tight, slick entrance. Naruto was glad the apartment complex was empty, otherwise, he would’ve definitely attracted a big crowd with his screams. Though, he didn’t have the mental capacity to care whether or not he was caught. His body was being wracked with new, hellishly-hot, resounding waves of pleasure, a brand-new urge to be claimed, to be used by the man behind him taking over all of his mental faculties.

Kiba had to stop his claws from breaking Naruto’s supple skin. He slowly, torturously pulled his throbbing member out of Naruto, drawing a series of delectable squeaks and moans from the boy, until only his wet tip remained inside him. He slammed in again! Bashing that bundle of nerves and sending Naruto’s entire being into a brand new cataclysm of orgasmic pleasure. The sweet musk the smaller boy gave off only spurred on his instincts to breed and ride the tight, hot hole that was almost crushing his dick.

In and out, in and out. Kiba slowly but surely picked up the pace with his thrusts, trying to ride each and every one for all it was worth, his cock leaking buckets into Naruto already. The bedsprings cried out as the dog-ninja began to live up to his canine companions’ reputations and started to hump and fuck Naruto with everything had. The freshly deflowered blond couldn’t even think, could barely move beyond a twitch and spasm as the body behind him crashed into him over and over, thrusting against that spot inside him he desperately wished he’d discovered years ago. His cocklet pulsed out a string of thin cum again, the organ aching with overuse but unable to soften so long as Kiba persisted in splitting him with his rod.

“Dam-dammit!” Kiba growled through grit teeth, his clawed fingers drawing ten dots of blood from Naruto’s hips. He could feel his long-anticipated climax approach like mountain-moving earth jutsu, his cock ready to explode at any moment! “Get ready to have my pups!” He yelled as his already vicious thrusting quickened, his balls clapping and slapping against Naruto’s smaller ones so much it hurt, but neither noticed. Naruto couldn’t comprehend a single word, not as his brain shifted into an entirely new mode of operation, one that was only able to focus on the cock tearing him in two, raring to blow in him and make him the property of the man over him.

“Not yet!” Kiba grunted, more to himself, managing the impossible and ceasing his unstoppable thrusts for just an instant, just long enough to grab Naruto by the thighs and flip him onto his back, pushing his legs to his shoulders and bearing over him, looking him right in the eye, their noses a hair’s breadth from touching, as he pounded recklessly and monstrously into the blond! “Take it! Take it!” He chanted, his clutching grip on the other’s ankles almost snapping them as finally, after a long, lust-filled and sweaty endeavour, that long-building coil in his gut snapped and Kiba emptied his balls into Naruto, coating the boy’s insides in his own, thick cum as well as his own slick.

Kiba growled like a wolf as he humped the remaining dregs of the most intense orgasm of his young life into the motionless, jelly-limbed boy under him.

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” The dog-ninja breathed as his thrusting slowed to stop, his thick, wet cock softening inside of Naruto, who had cum for a fourth time, shooting onto his stomach as Kiba had filled him, an intense explosion in his core sending a gush of slick to mix with Kiba’s hot ejaculate, finally bringing his hazed mind back to reality as he came down from the mind-addling high he’d been put under the second Kiba’s finger entered his hole.

As his orgasmic high began to fade Kiba pressed his lips and kissed Naruto sweetly. He moaned and hummed as he left his cock inside the boy and nibbled on his lower lip. A couple of sweet minutes passed by before Kiba finally pulled back and slid his cock out of his newly owned ass, a geyser of cum and slick flowing out onto sheets.

“Naruto…’’ He whispered softly, laying down beside the smaller teen and pulling him close. "You belong to me, forever. Understand, pup?’’ Kiba whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the boy’s hair.

“Yeah,” Naruto said in an exhausted whisper, happy to fall asleep buried in Kiba’s strong, earthy musk, a sweet, dull ache taking root in his abdomen. “All yours,” He said, closing his eyes and floating off into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, hope you enjoyed! If you did, you know how to show your support.
> 
> Also, if you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
